yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (character)
のイグニス, Chi no Igunisu) | gender = Male | relatives = Specter (Origin) | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = Fumihiro Okabayashi }} The "Earth Ignis" ( のイグニス, Chi no Igunisu), alternatively named Earth (アース, Āsu), is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is one of the six Ignis where he is modeled after Specter as part of the Hanoi Project. Earth is the first Ignis to be terminated, an act that was felt by the other Ignis and Specter. Design Appearance Earth is a humanoid, digital being. He is the tallest and most massive Ignis. Like Ai, Flame, Windy, Lightning and Aqua, his fellow Ignis, Earth has bistre-brown markings all over his ultra-orange bulky body. The markings on his upper body, from head to thighs are line-shaped that connect with one another, forming square-like lines on his face, back, chest and torso, and shoulders. The markings on his arms and shins are a single line, and the ones on both sides of his head, backhands, palms, elbows, knees, ankles and feet are solid squares, but the palm ones are square rings. He has pixel-shaped cyan eyes giving him a more mature appearance. His pure data form is made of orange prism-like data with yellow eyes. Personality He is very serious and honest, and, as he referred to himself multiple times, socially awkward. The only time he is remotely close to blushing or space out is when talking to or thinking about Aqua. He is a very logical and straightforward in the way he thinks, as seen when he identified the pun in Ai's name and when he asked Playmaker why he's with Ai when the later might be holding him back. He is also very skeptical about human intentions, deeming them responsible for Cyberse World's destruction and when he single-mindedly dueled Playmaker solely to determine whether humans and Ignis can coexist, adamant about his stance. Earth currently was the only Ignis who is indecisive about his stance on humans as after his duel with Playmaker, he still contemplates whether to coexist or be at odds with them. It is also implied that Earth was neutral in his stance during his discussions among the Ignis, as Flame and Aqua advocated for coexistence. Although Windy believed Earth would not have joined him and Lightning to conquer humanity. Earth is also very protective, especially towards Aqua, as shown during his duels where he would protect "G Golem Crystal Heart" at all costs, even if it means he will make a fatal tactical mistake. Also shown when he pushed Aqua aside when they are chased, hoping she will survive. In addition, he also acknowledges Ai as a friend as he thought of both him and Aqua in his final moments. Abilities Like his fellow Ignis, Earth has the ability to control and generate Data Material. He can also create Cyberse cards, with his specialty being the EARTH attribute. According to Ai, Earth is also great at dueling, even without a partner Earth also possess Link Sense to find Aqua hidden in a building in LINK VRAINS. Earth is shown to have great strength when he released Aqua from her cage. Biography History Earth was modelled after Specter; he was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Hanoi Project to be the saviors of humanity. Like his fellow Ignis, Earth evolved and they created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted the AI and humanity would become enemies, who created Ignis to help humanity instead. Despite this, Earth and the other Ignis continued developing the Cyberse World. Earth's sector of Cyberse is a place filled with floating rocks and gems. In Ai's words, the Ignis would never try harm humanity, and would rather live in their own world. However, the simulations showed that, in a group, the Ignis would destroy the world, but separately, they'd improve humanity through coexistence. The exception to this was Lightning, who was predicted to demolish others' progress and start a war between the Ignis and humanity. Though referred to as living beings, Earth and the other Ignis, except Ai, lacked human instinct, and their decisions were based on their rational thinking. Earth watched Ai hanging around Aqua, after a foolish incident. Earth became jealous, and ordered Ai to stay away from Aqua, as he'd protect the latter. Varis launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Earth, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Varis and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Varis' "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Varis had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. Aqua, the WATER Ignis, spoke to Earth, telling him that Cyberse World would soon break apart. She asked of Earth whether he would join humans or the Ignis, to determine the future for the humanity and Artificial Intelligence. At first, Earth thought that Aqua was to admit his feelings towards her, but stopped when Aqua stated it was time to determine whether they should coexist with humans, or abandon them. Earth wanted to join the side Aqua chose, but the latter was also indecisive. Instead, Aqua had Earth find on its own whether they could trust humans. To help Earth, Aqua gave him the "Crystal Heart". In Ai's absence, Earth spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Varis and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World. Earth, however, found out that humanity and Ignis could make great progress, and believed that humans could have attacked Cyberse World. Season two When Ai started to describe the Ignis, he pulled the EARTH Ignis, Earth, to himself. Playmaker was surprised, as Ai, who was happy to see the Ignis, introduced Earth to him. Earth created a portal, and let them follow him through that portal. Beyond the portal, at a barren land, Ai asked of Earth to stop. Earth did so, surprised that Ai named him like that. Ai reminded that humans could not pronounce their actual names, hence why he is named Ai, through Earth believed it was just because he was an AI. Ai denied that, while Playmaker asked why did Earth seek him out. Earth stood silent for a moment, his face turning grim, for he wanted Playmaker to Duel it. Ai asked if he did not like the name Earth, but Earth denied this. In fact, Earth wantedd to find out the truth about humanity. Ai replied that wasn't a good reason, but Earth stated that the WATER Ignis, Aqua, questioned him whether he should join humans or AI. Ai didn't understand any of this, but was asked why did he join Playmaker. Ai stated he shared a bond with Playmaker, who was silent of Ai's words. Playmaker, however, asked Earth about Bohman. Earth replied he would share that info if Playmaker Dueled him. Ai didn't approve of that, but Earth stated he was socially awkward. To Duel, Earth used a fallen log, reforming it as a figure. Playmaker noticed that behavior was similar to Specter. Earth stood silent, before stating he would go second. Ai exclaimed he could've mentioned that; Playmaker summoned "Poisoning Blocker" and set two cards. Earth mentioned Cyberse World was attacked by humans, which made Ai think of Bohman. To find out why Ai sided with humans, Earth promised to win the Duel. Playmaker mentioned to Ai that Specter may have been the person Earth was based upon. Ai noted that made sense, since Earth was distrustful of humans, but he did not have any info on his Dueling style, since he never stood out. Earth used "Cost Down" and summoned "G Golem Rock Hammer". Summoning three tokens, Earth used them to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen". Earth's golem attacked "Poisoning Blocker", and inflicted 600 LP damage to Playmaker. Ai suddenly remembered Earth was great at Dueling. To stop the golem, Playmaker used "Bitron" to Link Summon "Zombie Prosaber". The latter attacked the golem, who was destroyed by Playmaker's "Link Rush". To prevent Playmaker from acquiring his monster, Earth's "G Golem Invalid Golem" negated the effect of "Zombie Prosaber". Ai suggested another attack, but Playmaker silenced Ai, for he didn't remember anything about Earth until now. Earth used "Gravity Balance", reviving two of his golems to Link Summon "G Golem Crystal Heart". Upon the latter's summoning, the barren land was revitalized with water, turning it into a lush field with grass and trees. As Ai remembered this was Aqua's monster, Earth, thinking of Aqua, stated it was time to verify humanity and AI's future. To find the answer to Aqua's question, Earth had "G Golem Crystal Heart" revive "G Golem Invalid Dolmen". As the heart molded with the latter, Earth had his golem attack, destroying Playmaker's "Zombie Prosaber". Playmaker summoned "Clock Wyvern", and had his corresponding token, "Clock Token", used to Link Summon "Linkuriboh". Using "Cynet Fusion", Playmaker Fusion Summoned "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Sending two cards, Playmaker's dragon had its ATK raised by 2000. Ai was enthusiastic, for one hit against "G Golem Crystal Heart" will defeat Earth. The latter had the heart protected, as the dragon attacked "G Golem Invalid Dolmen", and Earth's LP fell to 2900. Earth was concerned, noting Playmaker's strength, for Ai may be with him to exploit that power. Ai, however, noted that the golem protected the heart, and felt that Earth's deck was filled with cards that symbolized his bond with Aqua. The two believed that made Earth even more dangerous. Earth repeated his move, and powered his golem up to 4000 ATK, who destroyed "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Ai was glad they survived the attack with 100 LP left, but told Playmaker to get himself together, since they were getting beaten up. Earth sensed Ai was irresponsible, but calculative. Earth, due to "G Golem Crystal Heart" having two counters, had "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" attack once more, but Playmaker's "Spool Code" negated that attack. Earth belittled Ai for acting, who was surprised that Earth knew he was just faking. Earth asked Playmaker why was he with Ai, since Ai could just be holding him back, which insulted the Ignis. Despite Ai's claim, Playmaker still did not view Ai as a partner. Instead, he claimed they had both things to do, they had to track down their enemies, and came here out of their free will. Still, he did let it know that made them partners, at least. Ai was touched, while Earth set two cards, noting that Playmaker will try to finish him in one move. Playmaker used "Spool Tokens" to Link Summon "Clock Lizard", while the third one was used for "Link Disciple". The latter was tributed for "Link Drive", which inflicted 500 LP to Earth, and also let Playmaker gain two "Link Tokens". Ai cheered for Playmaker, who continued on by using "Security Dragon" to return Earth's "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" to his Extra Deck. Earth's monster was protected from that effect, but Playmaker tributed "Clock Lizard" to re-Fusion Summon "Cyberse Clock Dragon", using "Clock Wyvern", "Linkuriboh", "Clock Lizard" and "Link Devotee" as materials. Earth tried to counter that with "Gravity Fluctuation" to force Playmaker to destroy "Security Dragon". With Earth's monster gone, the ATK "Cyberse Clock Dragon" was back to normal. To protect "Crystal Heart", Earth's "Love Gravity" summoned "G Golem Invalid Dolmen". Ai saw that Earth really did care for Aqua. Earth swore the "Crystal Heart" won't be shattered, but Playmaker had the effect of "Clock Lizard" reduce the ATK of "G Golem Crystal Heart" by 4000. Earth was surprised that Playmaker played his tactics to make his golem defenseless. With the dragon's attack, Earth was defeated; the Duel ended and turned the lush fields back to the barren wasteland. Earth was disappointed, but Ai applauded him for protecting Aqua's card to the very end. Much to Ai's dismay, Earth did not know anything about Bohman. Ai tried to remind Earth about the deal, but Earth stated he gave the info he knew, and that was that he knew nothing about the guy. Regardless, Earth had the two teleported back to LINK VRAINS. Earth stayed behind and wondered which side would Aqua choose. Earth was lurking around LINK VRAINS to find Aqua. He scanned the area, and found a hidden passage. Inside, he found Aqua, who was imprisoned. To free her, he bent the bars, but took considerable damage from the trap. Still, he ignored this pain, and took Aqua out of the data prison. Aqua healed his hands, and explained that Lightning, who had imprisoned her, must've destroyed Cyberse World. Earth swore revenge on Lightning for imprisoning Aqua, but the two noted someone was chasing them. To protect Aqua, Earth pushed her away to fall to the depths, as he wanted to confront the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter - Gore - tried to get Aqua, but since Earth was relentless, he decided to take him on. Gore noted Playmaker and Ai arrived, too, and he unmasked himself. He swore to deal with Playmaker, after Earth has been defeated. As the Duel began, Gore set a monster. Earth, however, used "G Golem Crystal Heart" to restore his "G Golem Stubborn Menhir", and had it revive "G Golem Rock Hammer" to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen". The monster attacked Gore's set monster, "Dinowrestler Capaptera", and to avoid a huge LP damage, Gore sent "Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo" to his GY to halve the damage. Gore went on by summoning "Dinowrestler Pankratops" and "Eskrimamenchi", and used the three monsters to Link Summon "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle". He went to defeat Earth by attacking "G Golem Crystal Heart", but "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" protected that monster, and Earth took 600 LP damage. To reinforce his defenses, Earth's "Gravity Vision" summoned a token, which gained 2400 DEF. Gore complimented Earth, but used "Brain Hack". He wailed in pain, and his eyes glowed briefly. He revived "Dinowrestler Capaptera" and played "Tyrant Dino Fusion". Using the two monsters, he Fusion Summoned "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle". The Gore's "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle" attacked Earth's "G Golem Token". The attack crushed through the token and inflicted piercing damage to Earth. The Gore felt power surging through his body, declaring he reached a new level, and capturing the two Ignises would be easy. Seeing how dangerous his opponent is, for the sake of protecting Aqua, Earth resolved to fight the human. His "Crystal Heart" revived "Invalid Dolmen"; since "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle" could not be destroyed by battle, Earth summoned "G Golem Pebble Dog", and used it and "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" as Link Materials for "G Golem Dignified Trilithon", whose ATK was raised to 4400. Sending a "G Golem Pebble Dog", Earth negated the Gore's monster's effects and lowered its ATK to 3300. Due to "Crystal Heart", "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" attacked twice - it destroyed the Gore's "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle" and lowered his LP to 100. To finish the Gore off, Earth activated "Rock You" Skill: the Gore was inflicted 800 LP damage, 100 for each level of the monster that was destroyed in battle. The Gore's veins popped out, as the Brain Hack grew to another level. His "Anti-Skill" countered Earth's Skill, and drew two cards. Despite failing to achieve victory, Earth stated he would protect the "Crystal Heart", and the Gore had no monsters left. The Gore commented that Earth's battle style resembled his past-self. To show his new power, the Gore summoned "Dinowrestler Coelasilat" and "Eskrimamenchi", and tuned the former with the latter to summon the Synchro Monster "Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate". "Spacetime Transcendence" allowed the Gore to revive "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle", though it could not attack. Earth questioned this move, though Gore had his Synchro Monster destroy "G Golem Crystal Heart". Earth's "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" negated the effect of "Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate" and destroyed that monster, but that monster destroyed the Gore's Fusion Monster instead. Upon the destruction of "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle", all of Earth's Attack Position monsters were destroyed. To protect "G Golem Crystal Heart", Earth tributed "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" for "Gravity Protection", and the ATK of "Crystal Heart" increased to 1600. The Gore commented that Earth could not see the world in which the Gore would win - he was a human/AI hybrid. His "Dino Roar" destroyed Earth's "Gravity Protection", thus causing "G Golem Crystal Heart" to have its ATK dropped to zero. Declaring "Giga Savate Strike", the Gore's Synchro Monster destroyed Earth's "G Golem Crystal Hear"t. Earth screamed as "G Golem Crystal Heart" was destroyed, and he lost the Duel and was absorbed into the Gore's Duel Disk. When Earth woke up, he found himself in a place surrounded by scientists. The Queen of SOL Technologies approached him, stating he was quite a trouble for the company. To benefit the company, the Queen had the scientists dissolve Earth's body into data. Earth demanded them to stop, as he had rights as a living being. He thought of his experiences with Ai and Aqua, and realized he could not remember the latter's name before vanishing. Per the Queen's order, Earth's data was integrated into the Gore's chip. Earth resonated within the Gore, as Playmaker had "Grid Sweeper" turn the ATK of "Dinowrestler King T-Wrextle" to zero. After Gore was defeated, Ai retrieved Earth's data from him in the form of G Golem Crystal Heart, which Playmaker then gave to Blue Maiden. Kolter showed footage of SOL Technologies' experiment on Earth, which made Flame fear this would happen if he or Ai would be captured. The latter also stated that he gained the memory of Earth's conversation with Aqua when he bit the Gore. When Blue Maiden summoned Marincess Crystal Heart, Ai remarked that the card reflects Earth's hopes and dreams. After Blue Maiden and Aqua was defeated and absorbed by Bohman, Earth's symbol is shown alongside Aqua's on Bohman's back. Earth was inside the Neuron Link, and was slowly being absorbed into Bohman's body. To stop him, Earth shared some of his power to Ai, who passed it onto Playmaker, in form of "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid". When Ai left, Bohman absorbed Earth and the rest of the captured Ignis. However, Earth briefly appeared when "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid" attacked with "Neo Tempest Earth". Season three During Ai's Duel with Playmaker, Ai reminisced about his Ignis friends. He looked at "Earth Golem @Ignister", which reminded him of Earth, and used it to Link Summon "The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister". Relationships Ignis * Ai: Ai and Earth seem to be on very good terms with one another seen when Ai happily hugs Earth when reunited with him. He was also the one who gave the EARTH Ignis his name. Both Ignis seem to understand each other well, admitting that they lack good social skills with others. Despite this, Earth does harbor some jealousy towards Ai for his relationship with Aqua, going as far as threatening Ai to stay away from Aqua. Ai was also very distraught when informed by Varis of Earth's demise, shedding tears and expressing hatred towards SOL Technologies for heartlessly destroying his beloved comrade. Ai also encouraged Playmaker to defeat Gore, insisting on getting revenge for Earth, and even giving Crystal Heart to Aqua after Gore was defeated, showing just how important Earth was to him. In turn Earth, despite his jealousy towards Ai, does see him as a true friend as Earth also thought about Ai as well as Aqua in his final moments. Earth later willing entrusted the rest of his powers to Ai, in order to defeat Bohman, showing true faith in his friend. Ai later dueled Queen to get revenge for her role in Earth's demise. Ai brutally defeated Queen in a OTK, placing her in a critical state, achieving vengeance for Earth. * Flame: Although they have never been seen interacting, Flame cared for Earth as a friend, as seen when he was hopeful that Earth had escaped from SOL Technologies, as well as his horror when it was revealed that Gore had implanted Earth's data into himself. After Playmaker and Ai defeated Gore and returned Crystal Heart to Aqua, Flame hoped that Earth would rest in peace. * Aqua: Earth and Aqua's relationship is one founded on love and mutual support. Aqua trusts Earth enough to confide in him that Cyberse World is falling apart. Aqua also gives Earth a card symbolic of her heart, as seen in his duel with Playmaker. Earth was also the one who gave the WATER Ignis her name. He is also fiercely protective and devoted to Aqua, as shown when he was jealous of Ai interacting with Aqua and when he protected Aqua's monster from destruction till the bitter end. Aqua also made a tribute to Earth following his demise, shedding a tear and expressing genuine grief that he was destroyed before human and Ignis future was decided. * Lightning: After Lightning imprisoned Aqua and destroyed Cyberse World, Earth vows he will never forgive him. Specter Earth and Specter's relationship is mostly distant as a result of the war between the Knights of Hanoi and the Ignis. As a result, Earth learned to be self-sufficient to the point of being able to duel really well without the need for a human partner. Despite being on opposing sides, Specter did shed a tear for Earth when he sensed his Ignis had been presumably terminated, showing that part of him did care for the Ignis. Specter also seemed a bit agitated when he and Ryoken found that Earth's data was implanted into Gore. Earth's dueling style appears to be very similar to Specter's, in that they share a key factor in protecting certain monsters that are symbolic to them (the tree Specter was left under, and Aqua's Crystal Heart). Decks Earth plays a G Golem Deck that focuses on swarming the field with monsters to summon stronger ones and overwhelm the opponent through brute force, supported by the 'Gravity' series of Spell/Trap Cards. His strategy involves protecting "Crystal Heart" and repeatedly bringing back "Invalid Dolmen" in a continuous cycle. As noticed by Ai, Earth's Deck reflects his feelings for Aqua, vowing to protect her no matter what. Duels Trivia * Earth was the fourth Ignis revealed. "Four" sounds similar to "death" in Japanese. Interestingly, Earth was the first Ignis to be destroyed. * Among the terminated Ignis, Earth was the only one not to be terminated in Mirror LINK VRAINS, as he was terminated by SOL Technologies. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters